Adventures of the Background Ponies
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: BonBon has had enough, as have a few of her friends. They're sick of just being in the background, they want to have an adventure of their own! And so, they shall!


Adventures of the Background Ponies

By Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Get This Party Started

A little filly sat in bed, grinning with wide eyes as her mother regaled her with tall tales of fantasy, heroism and excitement.

"And so the brave hero defeated the evil villain and set off home to celebrate with the townspeople." She smiled and pushed the book in a shelf with a large collection of similar titles and she began to tuck the filly into bed.

"What happens next mom!?" The filly whined, looking up at her mother. "I know the story's not finished there!"

"Don't worry, I'll read the rest tomorrow, same as always." She gave a knowing smile and got up, starting to trot out the room.

"Hey mom!" The filly called out, her smile wide and infectious. "When I grow up, I wanna be a hero too!"

Her mother simply giggled softly and smiled. "And I know you'll be a fine hero, one day."

Bonbon smiled wide at her mother as her eyes went heavy and she very quickly fell asleep.

"Ok, order! Order!" Bonbon yelled out, banging her hoof on the table.

Lyra glanced up at her friend. "Bonbon, we're the only ones here. The others haven't arrived for your dumb club yet."

"It is not a dumb club!" Bonbon corrected, jabbing her hoof at the greenish-blue unicorn. "It is an awesome gathering of like minded individuals so that we may vent our problems and discuss awesome things!" She grinned. "And I like saying 'Order!'. It makes me sound authoritative." He put her hooves on her hips, grinning wide.

"OH Celestia..." Lyra groaned in annoyance, face-hoofing.

They were sitting at a large table in Bonbon's house, and BonBon rose up as soon as she heard a knock on the door. "Finally!" She ran over, opened the door and lead her guests inside.

BonBon sat down, her guests each taking a seat: Octavia Philharmonica, Berry Punch and Derpy Hooves, who was just sort of...hanging around absentmindedly.

BonBon narrowed her eyes. "That's all? Where's everyone else?"

"Time Turner...well, you know how he is." Octavia answered. "Carrot Top was too busy and Vinyl...Vinyl quit."

BonBon twitched. "What."

"Yeah, she said she had a career to focus on and that you were getting too weird and so she just said she quit the club." Octavia sighed. "So, it's just me and...Well..." She looked at Derpy and Berry Punch, Berry Punch passed out on the table and Derpy spinning around in the air. "Well, really you just got me today..."

BonBon shrugged. "No big deal, we can always find more ponies to join us."

Octavia snorted at that. "Oh right, cause there are plenty of ponies who feel unhappy with just remaining 'in the background', like us."

Lyra sighed in exasperation. "'In the background'? What the hay are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know!" Octavia slammed a hoof on the table. "Every day, something happens, and it's always centred around at least one of the six element bearers! EVERY. DAY. And-and at least one of US ends up on the sidelines, WATCHING or just being roped into it without any input. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. I am SICK to DEATH of being just a-a-a BACKGROUND PONY in someone else's story! Ignored, forgotten and brushed aside as if I am unimportant!" She rubbed the bridge of her snout, rising up on her hindlegs. "A-and that's not even the worst of it! Oh no! Because when anypony DOES notice me, they make assumptions based solely on my appearance!"

"Look you're being crazy!" Lyra shouted. "Nopony thinks you're just some...extra in a story! You're a living being, a member of Ponyville, not a prop!"

"Exactly!" BonBon added to the conversation. "That's why we formed 'The Background Ponies Alliance', to gather like-minded individuals and vent our frustrations, or even do something about it!"

Lyra rolled her eyes and Octavia sat back down.

"I am NOT a stuffy perfectionist!" Octavia added firmly. "I am NOTHING like that prissy, arrogant, full of herself wannabe beauty queen...RARITY." She growled out that name with utter disdain and vehemence.

"...Nopony said you were..." Lyra replied with surprise from the sudden statement.

"Nopony IN THIS ROOM does, but trust me, I have heard enough rumours by everypony thinking I'm obsessed with classical music, or that I'm a stuffy egalitarian who acts like those stuffy rich ponies in Canterlot." Octavia grumbled in annoyance. "I didn't even want to play classical music, let alone the freaking cello, but oh no, my parents wanted me to 'accept my special talent', even though I told them plenty of times I preferred metal or rock and rather play the guitar. But nooooooo, they wanted me to fit in with the rest of the stuffed shirts, and so I end up in an orchestra playing the CELLO, the most cumbersome and pointless of all instruments!"

Lyra, BonBon and Berry Punch stared at the cellist while Derpy just smiled like an idiot. "Wow, Octy, you have issues." Berry Punch said simply.

"That's not even getting into what they say about Lyra." BonBon began, Lyra blinking in surprise and turning to her friend. "Like, there's a rumour she is obsessed with humans because she was sitting like one once."

"What they hay is a human?" Lyra asked with a raised brow.

BonBon shrugged. "The most boring mythological creature ever conceived, no fur or feathers, no claws or sharp teeth, just pink skin and walks on two legs. Trust me, it's REALLY super boring." She frowned. "And no one says a thing about me! They just see me as Lyra's sidekick, and that she's the one with the plans and ideas and the adventurous side!"

"That's ridiculous!" Lyra shouted.

"I know! You're clearly MY sidekick, and you're the most boringest pony I know!"

"What!?"

"Hey now, I think we're getting off topic." Octavia said quickly, deciding to step in, turning to BonBon. "Ok BonBon, I don't think anyone else is coming over, so would care to tell us what the plan is today?"

The mare in question grinned wide. "It's simple, Tavi, we are going...to have an ADVENTURE."

Lyra facehoofed. "Oh Celestia..."

"I'm serious!" BonBon huffed sternly. "We're gonna gather everyone together, trot into the Everfree Forest and THEN we're gonna have...an ADVENTURE!" She grinned with a quiet squeal.

Octavia gave her a half-lidded stare. "You can't be serious. We aren't the six element bearers, we aren't equipped to go on some half baked adventure. We aren't even that special...I mean, yes we don't wanna be in the background anymore and be overshadowed by the bearers but...This...this is crazy!"

"Crazy enough to work!" BonBon shouted enthusiastically.

"BonBon..."Lyra groaned, facehoofing. "Just...no."

The earth mare shrugged. "So, you'd rather I'd just go by myself with Derpy?" She grinned at the Pegasus who grinned back,

"Whoo adventures!" Derpy whooped.

Berry Punch shrugged. "I have nothin' better to do, so I'm game!"

Octavia lay back in her chair, sighing in exasperation. "Alright, I'll come along too...but I doubt we'll eb able to get far with three earth ponies and a Pegasus."

BonBon laughed. "Of course, silly! Who said anything about only US going?"

There was a loud knocking at Colgate's door and she slowly opened the door. "BonBon, what are you doing?"

The earth pony grinned and dragged Colagte out of ehr house. "We're going on adventures!"

"What!? BonBon what are you...!?"

"No buts!" She grinned wide. "We're gonna prove ourselves!"

Time Turner timidly opened the door. "yes?" His baritone voice timidly asked. "Who is it?"

"Time Turner." Octavia gave the stallion a serious look. "We need your expertise."

"B-but I told you, I'm not interested in that mad pony's club!"

Octavia nodded. "Indeed, however, she is dragging us off to do something stupid and we need someone with your knowledge to assist us."

"B-But I'm just a historian! A-and an amateur at that! What could you possibly need ME for!?"

She sighed. "To be honest...I'm not too sure myself...however, from what BonBon is saying and the way she is acting, not to ention how she usually is...I'm afraid I have to INSIST you come with us, if only so we can identify any hidden dangers."

He gave her a sheepish stare and sighed. "A-alright...I'll come along..."

BonBon gave a cocky smirk as she looked at the gathered Background Ponies of her club, standing upright on her hindlegs. "Gentlecolts, today we begin on an epic quest for honour and pride. Today, we make our first step...TO HERODOM!" She turned at pointed to the dark forest entrance near the outskirts of Ponyville. "Onwards, to the Everfree Forest!"

"The Everfree Forest!?" Time Turner shouted in alarm.

Octavia facehoofed, her large cello tied to her back. "I just KNEW you weren't joking... So, what's the plan, we just walk right in and wait for soething to happen?"

"Yep!" The cream-coloured mare beamed. "After all, the Everfree is just crawling with danger and excitement, so finding an adventure in there should be no problem!"

"Oh no you don't!"

BonBon sighed in frustration as Lyra walked over to the group, carring several bags upon her person. "You can't just waltz into the Everfree!" The unicorn continued. "It's idiotic, suicidal and just plain dumb!" She sighed, calming herself. "However, I know I can't get you to stop, I may not know you as well as Octavia, but I know you well enough. So, I'm coming along to make sure none of you get hurt doing something stupid!"

BonBon smirked. "I knew that medical training you did would come in handy."

Lyra glared, ignoring her roommate, standing near the back of the group.

BonBon nodded sagely. "Alright, Octy, roll call!"

Octavia nodded. "Alright. Time Turner, Historian." The stallion shivered, biting his lip. "Berry Punch, Alcoholic and expert on botany and agriculture, or at least the best we can get who will talk to us." Berry hiccupped drunkenly. "Derpy Hooves. Pegasus and scout, again, the best we can get who will associate with us." Derpy saluted, hovering upside down again with a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Colgate, geologist." The apprentice dentist readied a drill in her hooves. "Lyra, Medic." Lyra seethed. "And myself, Octavia, shall be serving as our muscle should we encounter any trouble." She patted her cello. "This thing should pack a wallop."

"And I will form the head!" BonBon declared, everypony else looking at her oddly. "Now, IT'S...ADVENTURE TIME!"

She marched into the foreboding forest as Octavia sighed and followed, the others following behind one after the other, some more reluctant than others.

_Well, what do you guys think? I wanted to play with expected fanon a bit with this story and show a different possibility to the personalities and traits of our favourite background ponies._

_I hope you all enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
